


Kitchen Confidential

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Confidential - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c walks in on Sam and Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had suggested that it was Teal'c's turn. Plus this was the one that got away from 500 words.

Sam was in the kitchen putting the dirty dishes in the sink when she felt something stiff rubbing against her back side. There was no mistaking who it was, but she looked down at the legs that were on either side of hers anyway. 

They'd just come back from a dedication and ceremony at the SGC. 

Teal'c, Daniel, and the others were all in the living room having drinks; continuing the celebration.

"Jack" she whispered looking behind her. "They'll hear us."

"Not if you're really quiet, Carter."

"Please... Jack." Sam tried to contain the moan that she'd been holding in.

"Tell me you don't want this Carter" he said.

Sam heard him unzip his pants, felt him free his manhood and run it down the seam of her skirt. She could feel him dip along the curvature of her ass. He grabbed hold of the sink's edge and slowly stood up. She felt her skirt move up along knowing what Jack was using to pick it up with. Jack moved in closer, his dick snuggled between the cheeks of her ass before settling down in the middle of her pussy. Sam shivered as she felt a drop of moisture touch her clit.

Jack moved forward, the head of his penis bearing down on her already swelling nub. She caught her breath as he pulled back, her wet cleft coating his hard dick and making her spread her legs wider.

"Now you gotta be real quiet, Carter, if you want me to make you come right now" Jack whispered as he continued the rocking motion.

"Do you want me to fuck you like this, Carter?"

Sam couldn't voice her answer, fearing someone would hear them. All she could do was nod. She knew that it was so wrong but the feel of Jack in her and her need was greater right now. Plus she could feel the buttons, medals, and ribbons of his uniform. It made her wanton seeing him in it. There was just something about Jack in his dress blues that made her hot and bothered ... hell horny was the right word, she thought to herself.

"You ready, Carter?"

Sam fervently nodded her head and felt his right hand pull her back enough so he could enter her from behind. She felt him slide in and out of her folds before finding her opening.

"Turn on the faucet," he ordered as he slowly slid into her womb.

She did as she was told, turning it to the max, wondering what he wanted to do. A low moan came out of her as he slammed the last inch of his dick upwards. The rushing water drowning the noise from them both. They continued on a slow rhythm of in and out as they tried to reach both their orgasmic pleasure. She saw Jack let go of the sink, and put his other hand around her waist to deliver one final thrust as he exploded in her. She soon followed, resting her body back on Jack after the last shudder of passion.

"Col--" Teal'c let out as he walked in the kitchen. His eyes widened and brow rose as he saw Sam's horrified face. Jack on the other hand was not embarrassed at all.

He put his index finger on his lips and emitted a "ssshh."


End file.
